


Blood of thicker than water

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Evil Plans, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, Intersex, Kings & Queens, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Princess Michaela has enough on her plate with suitors trying to get her left and right, but when one king decides to plot a scheme to force her to marry. The Queen mother isn't too nice.Warning: There are themes that might come off as disturbing. This is fiction only, not representing anything from real life. You have been warned.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Joseph "Joe" Jackson (Jackson 5)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Cold Queen and the Warm Princess

Princess Michaela was the most beautiful woman in the land. Only 17 and the only heir to the throne she was also the most desirable for marriage. The people loved her, with her kind personality and love for children, animals and especially her people. She was very much eligible to be Queen right there and now.

However her mother, Josephine, was the current ruler at the time, and despite many of her servants convincing the princess she has no desire to take the throne just yet.

Josephine was the opposite of her, though a wonderful Queen she had a cold face. Made her decisions with an iron fist. Not taking any crap with anybody who dared to provoke her. She was also a very protective woman, especially with her daughter.

There were many times when suitors asked her for her daughters hand but to only be given a cold look and the words...

"No"

"But my Queen, I love your daughter, I promise you if you give me a chance to talk with her we can even make a-!"

"No she's too young"

The Queen wore a black gown, gloves, and a big beautiful crown. Give off the vibe of someone who is taking no shits from anyone. Not even him.

"Too young!?" He exclaimed "Come on, don't be so cruel"

"How old are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, how old are you?"

"I'm 34"

"Too old for my daughter, now leave"she said waving her fan to the exit

"Please, at least let your daughter have her say"

"...Fine, what do you think my daughter?"

Michaela wore a red gown with white gloves and a diamond tiara. Having a more calm and peaceful approach than her mother.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't wanna marry just yet"

"But don't you wanna be Queen?"

"No, I'm fine where I am" she smiled

The suitor growled in rage.

"YOU BLASTED WHORE!" He roared "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD CHOPPED OFF YOU PUTRID WITCH!"

He drew out his sword and charged at the princess. She gasped in horror, but luckily the Queen came just in time and punched him in the face. Making him dropped his sword and fall to the floor.

She grabbed him the his shirt and placed his sword as his neck, causing it to bleed a little.

"Give me on reason not to kill you right and now!!?" She screamed

"Mother stop!!!" Michaela shrieked"Let him go!"

"My Queen, killing him will cause a war, we can't risk it!" Her advisor yelled

Conflicted and visibly pissed, she let him go. She took a deep breath before sitting back on her throne, and fanning herself.

"Get this gentlemen out of my kingdom, NOW!"

"Yes my queen" the guards said before dragging him out of the castle

The Queen let out a sigh before heading over to her daughter and hugging her tightly.

"I couldn't let him harm you my dear, I wouldn't forgive myself if I let that happen"

"But mother, I can take care of myself, you don't have to be so protective"

"Oh darling, so naive, if only you knew how cruel these men are"

"I understand mother"

"No you don't, you're like your father, he can't understand the cruelty of life, and I know it, I've been through the sameame situation as you have, and I don't want you to get hurt, understand?"

"Yes mother" she sighed

"Good, now head to your studies"she said"If you're going to take my place, then you'll have to have a bright mind, can't let your future king see you as someone to manipulate"

"Mom!" She whined

"Just telling you the truth, now head to the library"

Michaela didn't both to argue, she lifted up her dress and walked away. Josephine let out a sigh before looking at a painting on the wall with concern and unsureness.

"Honey, how are we going to protect our daughter, and innocent angel so pure and naive, I fear for her life"

The painting showed her, her late husband Kasen, who died from an illness, and a 6 year old Michaela. It was her most cherished painting.

She closed her eyes and held to her gloved hands, praying for her daughters safety, until she opened her eyes that had coldness inside. 

"I'll protect you my daughter, with everything in my being, I promise"

Unaware to her, the suitor who was thrown out of the castle watched with a devious smirk on his face.

"Just you wait my Queen, your darling whore of a princess will marry me, even if I have to threaten her to do it"

Yes unaware to him, a most saw it all take place, before quickly running away.

Meanwhile, Michaela waa reading her books, thinking about her mother

She loved her mother very much, but ever since her father passed away, she became cold as ice.

She was distant from her, she refrain from showing emotion. It was rare to see her smile now.

Many of the townspeople though she was mean and rude.

But in truth she was mourning.

Because after his funeral, she never wore any color ever again.

"Michaela?"

She turned to the door, it was her mother.

"Mother"

"How are your studies?"

"Okay"

"Good, I was just checking"

"Mother?"

"Hm?"

"I hate seeing you like"

"Like what?"

"Cold, sad, I miss your smile mother" she said"I'm mourning too, but I keep on smiling because I know that what he wanted"

"He's was a wonderful king, he loved you to death"

Michaela couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She in rage, throw.her books to the floor.

"I can't take it anymore!" She screamed "I don't wanna see you like this, I hate when you act so cold, I want my old mother back!"

Filled with pain and sorrow she collapsed on the floor, sobbing loudly in grief. Josephine couldn't help but cry from it, it harm her just as much as it harmed her daughter.

She hugged her tightly as she silently cried with her. 

"I don't wanna marry anyone mother" she whimpered "I don't wanna marry anyone!"

"But Michaela-!"

"No!" She shouted"Those men are rude and ruthless, they don't love me, they just want my beauty and wealth, you were right, they do see me as a target, and I won't let that happen! "

"But what about an heir"

"I already know who I want"

"You do, why did you tell me?"

"Because I was scared you would deny it"

"Your father use to be Thief, and the first time I met him was because he attempted to steal vegetables from the garden"

"I know that, it's just that..."

She let out a blush.

"I want the heir to be pure, not tainted by wicked blood"

"But we don't have any family members, unless you want to count my brother, but he's married"

"...you know what I want mother"

Josephine was shocked at first but let out a smirk before unexpectedly carrying her daughter into her arms.

She pinned her to the table, with one hand sneaking under her dress. Much to her daughters delight.

"So you want me to stay in power is that right?"

"I don't want to be queen mother, so why not marry you instead, a marriage is still a marriage after all" she smirked

"Hmm, you most certainly have my devious personality"

Michaela leaned to her mother and kissed her passionately on the lips, as she slowly took off the straps on her gown, exposing her underwear. Her mother in return stripped her gown off as well. 

"Let's take this somewhere private" Josephine said seductively

******************************************************

"Agh, Fuck!" Michaela shouted in pleasure"Ow, what was that for?"

Her mother slapped her ass. 

"Naughty girls need to be punished"

She had her pinned to the bed, as she fucked her brutally inside her. See the Queen had a secret, she was intersex, she was born with both sex parts. Which would explain why Michaela could hear her father's moans coming from their room.

"YOU'RE MAJESTIES!!" A maid screamed"IT'S A-!"

"Ah!"Michaela screamed

The maid gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

" what is it servant?"Her mother asked

"It's... It's the suitor, he plotting to kidnap your daughter!"

The princess gasped while the Queen growled in rage.

"Tell the guards the put the kingdom on lockdown, no way in hell I'm going to let him take my daughter"

"Yes your majesty" she bowed before leading the room

"Mother..."

"It's okay darling, I won't let him hurt you"

"No, can you please continue, I haven't came yet"

"Oh, gladly" she chuckled

"You're laughing" she smiled"I'm glad"

"I'll be even more happy once I get that jackass and make his pay" 


	2. Taboo

And so the kingdom of Scarlet was placed under lockdown in fear of the suitor trying to kidnap the princess in order to marry her. As that was happening, Michaela began to think of how her wedding will be after the fiasco was over.

It wasn't uncommon for a person of royal blood to marry their sibling, cousin or aunt or uncle, but the marriage between a child and a parent was strange, even for Royal standards.

So this this will definitely get a lot of stares. 

But the two didn't seem to care.

As for their relationship, Michaela decided to sleep with her mother in her room for now on. She haven't done that ever since she was little, and that was because of the nightmares she would had.

During the afternoon, the Queen and Princess were bathing in the royal bathhouse. As the servants bathed their bodies with smelly lavender soaps. Everything was fine, until the princess suddenly gasped.

"What is wrong my dear!?" The Queen gasped

She didn't respond, but only moaned a little. Her hand deep in the water where her crotch was.

Confused she went closer to her and told to servants to leave. She felt between her let to find something, long and hard, and when she squeezed it she moaned loudly in pleasure.

"What is that?" She shivered

The Queen smirked before kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"You bloomed baby"

"Huh!?"

"I thought you wouldn't but you did"

"I don't know what's you mean"

"Our family blood line consists of woman who are born with both parts, and I thought you wouldn't get it"

"But how, I was fine earlier"

"You clit, is special my dear, if you're sexually aroused or in hot water, you get hard, and that pops out.

" oh"she blushed

"No need to he ashamed, as Queen I demand you to not be embarrassed anymore"

"Really" she groaned

"Do it or I'll punish you"

"Okay mother" she sighed

"Good, now we should talk about the wedding preparations"

"Are you sure about a wedding mother, people might think we're nuts"

"And if they do we'll punish them for it, you're a daughter and if you want to marry me than you want to marry me"

"Thank you mother"

"Now, the wedding preparations"

"I want it to happen at the garden, where you, me and Father use to hang out at"

"Don't you also want a big ball as well?"

"Yes, I love parties!" She giggled before looking down between her legs

"Michaela?" Josephine groaned"You better not be complaining about that"

"No, I just want to do something about it"

"I see" she smirked"Get out of the bath"

"Yes mother"

She got out if the bath her dick hard as a rock, jerking for pleasure.

Her mother got out and took her daughter to a nearby bench. She sat down first and let Michaela to enter herself into her penis, she moaned at the feeling. She reached for the base of her cock and began to jerk it brutally, much for her daughter's liking. 

Then she began to fuck her.

"Ah, mother!" She moaned"Don't stop...please fuck me!"

"As you wish my princess"

This lasted for an hour until Michaela came furiously in pleasure, it felt good for her, like a nice peeing session. 

By the time they were done, the guards already caught the suitor. They were even surprised to find the Royals completely naked in front of them.

"So you decided to attempt to harm my daughter even after what I said no!?" She roared"Give me one good reason not to execute you in front of the Kingdom!?"

"I'll tell them about your engagement" he smirked

"Oh my not that" Michaela gasped loudly "Oh no what are we gone do?"

But she suddenly laughed.

"Don't care, tell them, I'm pretty sure sour little love is nothing compared to what you tried to do to me"

"You can't be serious!" He shouted

"Oh I am, and by the way, I'm no longer gonna be a pushover either, guards, burn that bastard!"

"Honey, are you sure?" Her mother asked

"Yes mother, I'm most definitely sure, get this fool into the dungeons !!!"

The guards nodded and took the suitor away. Michaela let out a sigh before clinging into her mother. 

"I can't believe I did that, and when I'm naked too"

"Your speaking like a true Queen my dear"

"Heh, maybe I am"

They giggled at the thought. Josephine picked her up once again and took her into theirs room, where they sort of planned for the wedding they would have once they spend some time expressing their love.


End file.
